Ситх-воин
|right|300px Ситхи-воины были свирепыми бойцами Империя ситхов, которые бесстрашно сражались на полях битв в первых рядах. В отличие от ситхов-инквизиторов воины-ситхи не были мастерами заговоров — путь воина означал бесконечную борьбу лицом к лицу со своими врагоми. Тем не менее ситхи-воины активно участвовали в борьбе за власть, используя более грубые методы достижения своих целей. В процессе обучения ситхи-воины оттачивали своё мастерство владения световым мечом, а также учились управлять своим гневом и ненавистью для усиления связи с Тёмной стороной, которая давала воинам неограниченные возможности в бою. Описание Философия 190px|left|thumb|Ситх-воин, одержимый гневом. Воины-ситхи возрождённой Империи ситхов были непревзойдёнными специалистами ближнего боя. Они направляли свой гнев и ненависть для укрепления своего тела и духа, становясь неудержимыми воителями. Воины-ситхи предпочитали сложным расчётам и планированию грубую силу. От своих последователей они требовали беспрекословного повиновения, но и сами проявляли его перед своими учителями, зачастую удивляя как союзников, так и врагов своей выдержкой и честью. Однако с ростом могущества ситха-воина росла его жажда власти, и от повиновения мастерам не оставалось и следа. Впрочем, они не уходили в тень, а продолжали яростно сражаться в гуще битв. Ситхи-воины строили свою власть как на страхе, так и на вдохновении личным примером, что делало их прирождёнными лидерами. Несмотря на свои жёсткие и грубые методы, ситхи-воины могли трезво оценить свои силы и силы врага. Единственное, что объединяло свирепых воинов — это неудержимая ненависть к Ордену джедаев, и, как следствие, к Галактической Республике, и во всех битвах против Республики ситхи-воины всегда были в первых рядах. Экипировка Хотя мощь воинов-ситхов во многом строилась на различных способностях Силы, в целом подход воинов к ведению боя был весьма прагматичным, и у них не было никаких предрассудков против использования тяжёлой брони, персональных энергетических щитов и кибернетических аугментаций, которые давали им дополнительные возможности. Многие воины предпочитали рисковать и использовали опасные и экспериментальные технологии, чтобы многократно увеличить свою силу и стойкость в сражении. Другие жертвовали своей защитой, чтобы увеличить скорость и ловкость. 150px|right|Типичная броня воина-ситха. В качестве оружия воины-ситхи использовали обычные одноручные световые мечи. Однако в соответствии с их практичными взглядами дизайн мечей был более техничным и удобным в бою, особенно по сравнению с вычурными мечами ситхов-инквизиторов и более скромными мечами джедаев.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/designing-dark-side/ Трейлер '''Designing the Dark Side']'' Многие воины-ситхи использовали неординарные техники, такие как фехтование двумя мечами. В целом, снаряжение ситхов-воинов было заточено под агрессивный стиль для перехвата инициативы в бою, что вынуждало противника переходить в оборонительную позицию, но каждый воин выбирал экипировку под свой индивидуальный стиль с уклоном либо в защиту, либо в атаку. Тактика в бою Ситхи-воины предпочитали сходиться с противником в ближнем бою, годами оттачивая своё мастерство владения световым мечом. Воины-ситхи использовали агрессивный мощный стиль, который наиболее раскрывал их потенциал в плане физических возможностей. Они не пренебрегали использованием способностей Силы, но предпочитали лишь вспомогательные, направление на укрепление себя или ослабление противников. Специализации Ситх-джаггернаут Ситхи-джаггернауты фокусировались на усиление стойкости в бою и носили тяжёлую броню и использовали персональные энергетические щиты, которые обеспечивали им большую защиту. Вкупе с оборонительными способностями Силы ситхи-джаггернауты могли перенести тяжелейшие испытания. Врываясь в битву в первых рядах, они защищали своих союзников и повергали врагов в ужас. Кроме того, они могли поглощать жизненную энергию противников, чтобы восстановить свои силы.Star Wars: The Old Republic | News & Updates, News - "Fan Friday" Ситх-мародёр Во времена Старых войн ситхов название «ситх-мародёр» использовалось для описания всех воинов-ситхов,Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords но впоследствии это название стало обозначать отдельную специализацию воинов. В отличие от джаггернаутов, полагавшихся на свою выносливость и грубую силу, ситхи-мародёры сосредотачивались на скорости и ловкости. Они предпочитали лёгкие доспехи, не стеснявшие движения, и способности Силы, помогавшие найти слабости противников. Ситхи-мародёры были искусными фехтовальщиками и использовали два световых меча в агрессивном стиле. История Орден ситхов с древних времён изучали Силу для увеличения своих возможностей, а не постижения тайн природы, как джедаи, поэтому путь воина был наиболее распространённым в Старые войны ситхов. Во времена Первой чистки джедаев ситхи-мародёры обучались в Академии Трайуса и на тот момент являлись сильнейшими адептами Тёмной стороны. 250px|left|thumb|Воин Империи ситхов. С возрождением Империи ситхов изменился подход к обучению ситхов. Всех чувствительных к Силе привозили на Коррибан, где была восстановлена древняя Академия ситхов. Там они обучались в качестве акаолитов у лордов ситхов. В связи с изменённым подходом к обучению появились специализации воинов-ситхов — мародёр и джаггернаут.[http://www.swtor.com/media/trailers/sith-warrior/ Трейлер '''Sith Warrior']'' По окончании обучения воины-ситхи начинали свою бесконечную борьбу — как с джедаями, так и с ситхами в имперской иерархии.Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: ОбманутыеДарт Малгус был одним из сильнейших воинов-ситхов того времени. Под его предводительством воины-ситхи участвовали в дерзком нападении на Храм джедаев, а позже, во времена Холодной войны, — в экспедиции в Неизвестные Регионы с целью расширения влияния Империи ситхов. Каста воинов-ситхов существовала вплоть до окончания Новых войн ситхов. По приказу лорда Скера Каана было воздвигнуто несколько Академий ситхов на разных планетах для обучения воинов. Однако с падением Братства ситхов и созданием Дартом Бэйном Правила двух ситхи отказались от роли воинов, так как избрали путь манипуляций из тени для обретения власти.Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения Появления *«Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Реван» *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' * * *«Звёздные войны. Старая Республика: Обманутые» *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' * * * * * *«Дарт Бэйн: Путь разрушения» *«Звёздные войны: Дарт Плэгас» *[[Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace (игра)|Видеоигра Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace]] *''Destruction'' *''A Hero Seeks Not Vengeance'' *[[Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures (видеоигра)|Видеоигра Star Wars: Clone Wars Adventures]] Источники *''Tales of the Jedi Companion'' *''The Dark Side Sourcebook'' *''Ultimate Adversaries'' * *Interview with James Ohlen *[http://www.swtor.com/info/holonet/classes/sith-warrior Sith Warrior in The Holonet] *The Story of the Sith Warrior * * *''The Art and Making of Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Explorer's Guide'' *''Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side'' *''Star Wars: The Ultimate Visual Guide: Updated and Expanded'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: What Is a Sith Warrior?'' * Примечания Категория:Классификация ситхов